


All These Things That I've Done

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Play Along [37]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, band au, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "any, any, but I'm hoping at the gates they'll tell me that you're mine (Lana Del Rey - Born To Die)"</p><p>Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things That I've Done

“Sheppard Industries, this is John. How may I help you?” John adjusted his headset with an artful shrug of his shoulders and typed rapidly, filling out the beginnings of a call form.   
  
“Pardon me.”  
  
John glanced up, flashed a smile at the woman on the other side of the desk, and covered the mouthpiece of his headset. “One moment, please.”  
  
On either side of him, Max and Greg made little incoherent noises.  
  
John typed rapidly. “Of course, ma’am. I will let her know you called. Have a good day.” He emailed off the message and then looked up. “How can I - Teyla?”  
  
“Hello, John.”  
  
“What brings you by?” John asked. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
“I received a call from your brother, David, and I come on behalf of the others.”’  
  
“The others?” John echoed.  
  
Teyla glanced over her shoulders and beckoned, and Rodney, Ronon, Jeannie, and Evan arrayed themselves behind her. Jeannie, John noticed, had Madison strapped to her chest.   
  
“We are given to understand,” Teyla said, “that you wish to finish school. Jeannie also wishes to finish school, and she has done careful research, and she believes that finishing school online will be possible.”  
  
“Why online?”   
  
“Jeannie,” Evan said, “has graciously agreed to step up and take Jennifer’s place in the band. I’ve arranged it with Elizabeth. We can make space for Madison on the bus. Madison will stay with Rodney in the sound booth during performances - we bought her some little noise-canceling headphones so she can sleep - and I will also assist with childcare during publicity events.”  
  
It took John a moment to process. “Are you saying -”  
  
“We’re getting the band back together,” Ronon said. “So go get your guitar and -”  
  
“But I have school and work,” John said stupidly. He looked at Rodney, whose expression was unbearably hopeful. He and Rodney were doing great, saw each other whenever they could, and Rodney’s cover band project was pretty popular on YouTube. But Rodney hadn’t mentioned a thing about getting the band back together. Judging by Evan’s extensive preparations to have Madison on the road with them, this was something they’d been planning for a long time.  
  
Max burst out with, “Holy frack, you’re _John Sheppard!_ ”  
  
John had forgotten the other two were there. “Yes,” he said slowly. “You’ve known that since my first day in the mail room.”  
  
“Not the boss’s kid - I mean John Sheppard from the Space Monkeys.” Max’s eyes were wide. “You told me that Teyla was a nice person.”  
  
“She is a nice person,” John said.  
  
“He is also the boss’s kid,” Dad said, and everybody turned.  
  
John rose up automatically, smoothed down his shirt. “Mr. Sheppard -”  
  
“Son,” Dad said, “you’re done with school in a month. Miss McKay is right - you can finish school online. Music is what you love. If it’s not what you love forever, you can always come back here.”  
  
“Dad? Are you sure?”  
  
“It’s what your mother would have wanted,” Dad said.  
  
John’s throat closed.  
  
“Besides,” Dad said, “Cassie here is ready to graduate from the mailroom.”  
  
Cassie, standing beside Dad, offered a small wave.  
  
“Go get your guitar,” Rodney said. “We have to practice before our first show.”  
  
“First show?” John echoed. Max and Greg literally shoved him out from behind the reception desk.  
  
“Did you not hear the part about where we’re going on tour?” Jeannie tugged on John’s arm. “Come on.”  
  
Ronon reached out and loosened John’s tie, popped the button on his collar.  
  
“We’re doing our first comeback show at Duffy’s,” he said. “You still have a Johnny Cash t-shirt?”  
  
“Yes,” John said, a little dazed. “Have you asked Jack and Daniel if they’re okay with us taking over their bar?”  
  
“Evan’s got it all arranged,” Rodney assured him. He reached out and slipped his hand into John’s, squeezed.  
  
John glanced over his shoulder at his father, but Dad just smiled and said, “Good luck, son.”

John handed his headset over to Cassie and let the others hustle him out the door. As soon as they were out of his father’s eyeline, Rodney tugged him in for a kiss.  
  
“Now you’re mine,” he whispered, “music and all.”  
  
Two years later, John, Jeannie, Jennifer, Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla would huddle together for a graduation photo, wearing robes and caps and posing with their empty diploma cases. When asked how they planned to celebrate their educational achievement, they’d tell their friends and family that they’d be playing to an arena of ten thousand people for the opening night of their first headlining tour to promote their third album - and for Madison’s third birthday.


End file.
